User talk:Mycroheroeman
14/03/2012 Blz?! Qdo for escolher a quantidade de colunas de sua página, use a opção de "Ajustar à página", tamanho da imagem 150px, orientação da foto: formato retrato (ultimo quadrinho). Eu uso pra facilitar a edição em html... só copio e colo o cabeçalho da galeria que fica configurada da forma padrão < gallery widths="150" spacing="small" position="center" captionalign="center" bordercolor="transparent" orientation="portrait" > "aqui vai(ão) a(s) imagem(ns).... ex JamesHowlette-AoAWolverine2.png" "finaliza a galeria com..." < /gallery > *O correto é usar sem os espaços depois e antes do < e >... coloquei assim pra visualizar o html. CAlendarboy 24/01/2012 Blza? Então neste caso vc tem que renomear o arquivo tirando os "[ ]" colchetes do nome: Alterar > Phoenix-Ultimate1.PNG para Phoenix-Ultimate1.PNG A mesma coisa acontece qdo tem o "%". Vc tem que tirar. Não sei pq isto... só sei que funciona. Outra coisa são alguns micros do Rich Balecera (tem Rich no nome do arquivo)... neste caso tem que converter os arquivos de .gif para .png. Eu uso o programa Format Factory, é muito simples de usar. Uma coisa que aprendi com o usuário Spec é tirar o fundo branco dos micros. É só ir no site www.iaza.com.br, fazer o upload da figura na seta grande, escolher a opção "transparency" na última coluna, clicar em convert e depois salvar como no seu pc. (Vc pode escolher o portugues como linguagem do site no fim da página). Valeu! Calendarboy Obrigado Calendar! 12/01/2012 Boa noite, Mycroheroeman. Não sei onde achar estes micros... Todos que eu tenho estão no meu arquivo pessoal, que fui colecionando ao longo dos anos. Logo postarei estes micros. Obrigado pela colaboração. Calendarboy Oi Bom dia, Mycroheroeman. Sobre sua mensagem... Como um dos administradores e moderadores desta Wikia, tenho todo o direito de alterar e/ou deletar as páginas que não se adequarem ao padrão. Várias de suas páginas são assim e nem por isso as deletei... Só que qdo há duplicidade ou título escrito errado, preciso consertar. No caso do Spider-Man, vc escreveu sem hífen, por isso qdo criei não acusou que já existia uma página (senão só teria alterado). No caso do Hawkeye, vc criou uma página com o nome civil... que não é o padrão daqui (a não ser, claro, que não tenha codinome). Bom, é isso. Se tiver alguma dúvida na hora de criar as páginas, entre em contato. Calendarboy Oi O que ficou errado? o título? se for, é só ir ao lado dele, clicar na seta ao lado de "Editar" e vai aparece um menu. Escolhe "Mover" que vai aparecer para você alterar o título. Se não aparecer esta opção (mover), mande pra mim que eu altero. Calendarboy Oi de novo Rapaz, sua página dos vingadores editada a pouco não tem sentido. as equipes já estão agrupadas através de tags. é so clicar na categoria Avengers, Secret Avengers ou qualquer outra que vc identifica os participantes delas. o que deve ser feito é criar a página da categoria Avengers, por exemplo, e lá colocar logos, figuras do grupo e não individuais. Se vc ainda quiser criar página de equipes, como vc tem feito, vc deve colocar uma figura de cada herói e uma legenda com o nome dele com link pra página individual, pra que assim se veja todas as versões de micros deste herói ou vilão. Veja o exemplo que eu fiz com suas figuras na categoria ai embaixo Category:New Avengers ... qq coisa, entre em contato. até. PS. sou tb o Hawkman do blog Micro Heroes Compendium. Nightcrawler Achei este aqui... ---- I dunno, have you checked http://microarchive.free.fr/ldane.html ? Spec297 20:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC)spec297 http://marvel-microheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Giant-Woman_(Janet_Van_Dyne)